


SECOND TIME AROUND

by bobbie_mayer42, joli_camarillo, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Mackelena (fandom), Rosewood (TV), Star Wars-The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars-The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AOS, F/F, F/M, Other, SMUT-LOTS OF IT, Star Wars - Freeform, The Last Jedi (2017) - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/pseuds/bobbie_mayer42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: AoSStar Wars-The Rise of Skywalker (2019)Star Wars-The Last JediRosewood (TV)Station 19 (TV)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Elena "YoYo' Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Tara Colone (OC)/Maya Bishop
Comments: 39
Kudos: 39





	1. AOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [16lena246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Flint is one year, five months old...Elena wants  
> a GIRL CHILD, and she knows just how to convince Mack  
> to give her one!Annalise Villa

[ **Ooooh baby, I'm hot just like an oven**  
**I need some lovin'**  
**And baby, I can't hold it much longer**  
**It's getting stronger and stronger** ]

Elena Rodriguez po-gos upon Mack Mackenzie's mighty staff much as she did as a child  
in Bogota, Columbia...well, not QUITE the same way, but get the idea...firm, full breasts,  
free of any confinement, shiver when and bounce to her up and down movements; as the  
delicious rutting continues, Mack uses the abundant flesh of her hips alternately hold her  
in place while he plows from underneath, and as levers to bring her to him, on the down  
strokes...

"A BABY SISTER, Mack...a baby sister for Flint," the Columbian bombshell urges, panting hard;  
Put in me my Baby Girl, My Love; you can do it...FUCK THAT BABY INTO ME-make me pregnant!." Her  
accent has thickened with the increase in her lust...

This dirty talk has the Director ready to pop-off, but he wants to come as close as possible to his  
lover...and so the energy-filled, lust-laden rutting goes on.

After they awaken, and shower, they find Flint already bright-eyed, playing with  
his toes and giggling to himself...the proud Mother scoops him up, showering  
him with 'kissies' on the way to the Master bath, where his Dad has filled an  
infant tub with warm, sudsy water...they bath him together, then pop him into a  
'one-sie'. In the kitchen they eat a mid-morning meal (Flint mostly plays with HIS)...

Spooning applesauce into the baby's mouth, Elena says (to Mack) “Amor.” 

“Dime.”

“Quiero tomar un mes, o dos meses de tiempo personal-mis papas  
quieren ver al Flint, igual que los tuyos: antes que perdemos la  
oportunidad.” (We should take some time, one or two months,  
personal time-my parents want to see Flint, and so do yours: before  
we lose the opportunity).

“Pues…deja verificar que no hay nada pendiente con HQ.”  
Well…let me check with HQ to verify that there’s nothing  
pending).

Elena turns adoring eyes on her son. “Quiere ir a Columbia a visitar  
a sus Abuelos, Mi Lindo? Y regresando de ahi, una visita al Chicago?  
al Chicago? Que si?” (do you want to go to Columbia and visit your  
grandparents, Beautiful Man? And after that, a visit to Chicago? Yes?)

Mack says, “They’re going to ask about us getting married.”

That wonderful ‘YoYo’ smile makes its appearance: “I’ll tell  
them what I always do: that their SON hasn’t asked me to marry  
him.”

“Do we need a formal document? We’ve demonstrated our commitment  
to one another too many times to count.”


	2. STAR WARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey act on the sexual tension that's been  
> threatening to boil over since...well, since...FOREVER
> 
> REY'S

Finn's initial breach of my sopping fanny causes me to grimace; he is really BIG down there!  
I inhale sharply as he presses harder. My nipples are painfully hard, reaching up and he bends low,  
sucking one into his mouth. He switches quickly to the next one, still teasing my clit with his hand.  
And still his thrusting is rapid and shallow: not nearly deep enough. I manage to get my hand between  
us, so that I can diddle myself; I raise my legs higher, to give him more access...

I get a glimpse of us in the full length mirror to our left: the contrast of his deep chocolate skin against  
my paleness excites me, for some reason...then: "Ohhhhh!" All of a sudden, he sinks all the way in,  
bringing our bodies together with a jarring slap. I yelp and he captures the sound with his mouth, stroking  
my tongue with his. I open for him, letting my lips open wide and dropping my legs open further to get him  
as close as I can.

He begins to thrust deeper, with purpose. He rubs my clit harder, short brutal strokes that have me writhing  
under his body. His mouth is fierce on my breasts and I know I'll probably have a mark there. I don't care though.  
I care only about the cock between my legs and the man in my arms and the way he's making me climax right now.

 **Sometime later** ...

"I knew it...I knew it all along that you would come and get me."

He answers, "There was never any other option, Rey."

“It’s why I’m not surprised to be here, now, with you.”

He starts to say something, thinks better of it, then carries on.  
“I, ah, I imagined that POE might be who you ended up with.”

“If there was a decision, it was made FOR ME-rose from your sick bed,  
barely able to walk, stole a TIE fighter…when you disobeyed General  
Leia’s direct order to abort the rescue mission…when you fought  
through dozens of Imperial Army troops to get to me…that’s when  
the notion formalized in my brain. That you are my destiny-ONLY YOU.”

“It’s like you say: GET YOU BACK was the imperative; the only imperative.”

“Might we…do it again, Darling?”, Rey asks shyly, blushing prettily.  
“Might we do it again and again, and again? Please?”

Rolling on top of her, Finn kisses her jaw, and says “AS you say.”

These two ARE NOT FINISHED...NO NO...It's just an estimate,  
but we should see them next in two/three chapters from now...I  
made MYSELF hot writing it, and so look for it SOONER!)


	3. STATION 19/ROSEWOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas have a baby Son
> 
> Andy Herrera is pregnant and due in 4  
> weeks
> 
> Herrera's cousin, Annalise Villa (Rosewood TV)  
> delivered her second child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREAMY: an Australian racial slur, meaning  
> the product of a Caucasian Aussie and  
> Native Australian

Lukan Lucas Ripley: 7 lbs, 7 oz

He nurses contentedly at his Mother's breast, while

she and Lucas Ripley watch him with adoring eyes. The

18 hour labor was a bear, but Victoria handled it like a

champion.

Andrea Herrera (who is expected to 'drop' her Son in the

next month), is on hand; Robert Sullivan arrived, cutting the

third day of his shift short to be there. By the time visiting hours

are over, Travis Montgomery, Deb Frankel, Dean Miller, and Jen

Ripley make appearances (Vic's parents, and her Brother, saw the

baby into the world, and are resting at the Four Seasons. Parents

Lon and Jo Ripley 'skyped' from the family ranch in Australia-all

are amazed at the way Lucas and Jen's accents deepened, the

longer they conversed with their parents)...the only sour note is

a shouted insistence from the background from Lon's father ("Let's

have a look at the wee _CREAMY_ ...) Even THAT cannot dampen the

Ripley's joy...

ROSEWOOD (TV)

The birth of Beaumont Rosewood Jr's second child (a daughter:

Anabel Daisy Rian Rosewood-Villa), is another in the long list of

expectations he'd never expected to see ful-filled. His chances

of living long enough to father a child, much less TWO, are certainly

not on his mental bucket list (he's made his peace with certain facts,

necessitated by his congenital heart issues, and his subsequent kidney

transplant. He thanks God that Kellen Beaumont Rosewood-Villa,

16 months, and this new infant, have so far shown no signs of heart

issues. Score one for the Rosewoods!

Once visiting hours have concluded, Daisy Villa (Annalise's Mom),

Beaumont Sr and Donna Rosewood, Pippy Rosewood and her fiancee

Tara Izikoff have dinner at a very nice restaraunt to celebrate. Captains

Ryan Slade and Ira Hornstock join them as they are being seated. Baby Kel's

with them, since his father remained at the hospital.

Slade is especially ebullient, once he's made aware that the newborn is

named after him ("They wanted to express their deep gratitude for all that

you've done"), Donna explains, meaning the kidney that Slade donated to

her Son. "You're one of US, now-FAMILY."

STATION 19 (TV)

After his second PRT run of the evening, Ben Warren decides that

he should call Captain Herrera, see how he’s doing…then, on a 

whim, instead of calling, he goes by Pruitt’s home…

“All I want, Warren…if I can just _HOLD ON just a four more weeks,_

until An-Andrea delivers…I have to see my GrandSon’s face, Ben…

_I simply must…_

__

__Ben says, quietly, “I will make SURE that happens, Sir.”_ _

__“How’s that?”_ _

__“One of The Top Oncologists in the country and I did a fellow-__

__ship together. She’s one of my best friends, and I can call on her_ _

__at anytime if…we should need her.”_ _

__“Thank you, Son.”_ _

_On the drive home from Grey-Sloan, Andy Herrera suddenly_

_announces: “If my Dad…starts to fail before the baby’s born…_

_I wanna induce.”_

__At a stop light, Sullivan turns to face her. “Whatever you want, as_ _

__long as it’s safe, A.”_ _

__“It’s my _DAD_ “ , she says._ _

__Yes, I know, Ma…but the baby comes first-before ME, before_ _

__YOU…and before Pruitt.”._ _

__“Yeah…that’s right,” Andy concedes, as the light turns green._ _

"Bobby"

"Yeah, Luke..."

"What the fuck are we _doing,_ Man? Becoming fathers at our

age..."

"I asked myself that same question. But I believe in us, Riptide. 

I believe in our women. We made that pledge years ago-two old

men growing old together, helping each other into the grave. 

After What's her name, and Eva...and, and Claire. And now you have

Lukan. We'll have our Son in 30 or so. THIS IS US, the us neither of

us expected."

"It's GOOD though", says the Chief.

'Yeah it is", Sully agrees.


	4. ULTIMATUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Carina DeLuca issues ULTIMATUM what will Maya do ? A short drabble that maybe be expounded on later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tara Colone-Carina's Italian FWB

Maya Bishop is on notice: unless and until she's ready to see where whatever it is that she and Carina

have together goes, MONOGAMOUSLY-then SHE, Carina, will not stop seeing her Rome based friend with

benefits. 

  
Maya is really digging this 'thing' with Jack, and not all that into ultimatums. She has discovered that when she

is 'feeling' Men, she still has the DESIRE for Women, just _back-burnered;_ the same is true in the reverse. At least, before

MARINA. The tone of Carina's voice when she brought the matter up was no-nonsense and brooked no possibility of wiggle

room. Does she want to wiggle? To risk losing Carina?

After Arizona Robbins' arrival in Seattle the newly-minted SFD Lieutenant's radar started to quiver, despite both her

and Hot Italian Doctor girlfriend's protests to the contrary Bishop[ isn't completely convinced (especially after it

came to light that the two Grey-Sloan doctors had shared a meal at noontime (after Carina had 'begged off' a lunch

date with HER)...

To her surprise, Maya found herself jealous and resentful. She jumped at the chance to take the Lieutenant's exam when a 

Lieutenant medically retired, and the resulting 'drama' (along with her desire to better her own position in the pecking order)

caused Maya to break up with Jack Gibson (already a Lieutenant with whom A Shift's other Lieutenant, Maya's best friend Andy

Herrera had also been involved with previously-which naturally caused a rift between the two women). 

The blonde decides that she doesn't want to end her casual FWB arrangement with Carina and makes up her mind to find a way 

for the two to reconcile. 


	5. FUTURE PAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava Behzadi, early in the process of  
> meeting and falling in love with Ben Jones.

IT'S NO USE. She has an attorney, who has represented her

very ably. She appreciates very much the Policeman's 

assistance with Sammi, picking up her mail, paying her 

rent so that she and her son don't lose their home (and

if she loses her home, she'll lose Sammi to his Father).

She tries to forget about Ben Jones, NYPD, and she can't.

To pass the time, she imagines what life with Ben might be 

like...if they marry, her status as un-documented could get 

a boost up.

Clearly, he's somewhat smitten with her; his actions speak

volumes, don't they? No one asked him to do those things,

and no one made him...he just did them. Because he's BEN JONES,

and that's just what Ben Jones does. Ava is at war with herself,

if that makes any sense. When he visits her at the detention 

center, there's a _spark_...something...and she is sure that they

both feel it. 


End file.
